I've Been Chazzed Up Mirror ARC and Contrast ARC (Fanmade ARCS)
by Chazz-Priceton-Lover
Summary: Nick joins Duel Academy coming from North Academy and was in love with his new roommate even before they knew each other personally.
1. Chazz

It has been a long day for Nick, he was just transferred from North Academy and was placed into the Slifer Red dorm room, what a drag for him since he was the strongest duelist within the walls of North Academy.

"Looks like I have a roommate now" I heard as he turned around to see the one person he had a massive man crush on, Chazz Princeton. "Yeah you do, what of it " I replied to the dream boat in front of him. "You better not be annoying like Jaden"  
"Trust me I'm not"  
"Do you even kno-"  
"Yes I do know how annoying he can be Chazz"  
"How do you know my name"  
"You used to go to North Academy"  
"Oh yeah"

After the conversation was finished Chazz took me to the room he would be in, until he went to Obelisk I thought, and placed his belongings down by the door once they were inside. "Nick who is this kid" a duel spirit said floating next to me, my duel spirit named Contrast HERO Chaos, "The one I told you about Chaos", as I said that Chazz turned around to see the duel spirit floating next to me "Y-you can see spirts" Chazz said nervously, "Yeah, this is my ace monster" I replied nervously and Chaos disappeared to let us be. "Just as long as he won't provoke the Ojamas I'm ok with him"  
"Ojamas?" I enquirer to Chazz and he pulls out three cards, normal level 2 0ATK 1000DEF."Oh those things" I say as he places them back in his deck.

"You going to show me your deck then, wait what is your name" Chazz said, "Nick Utopa, and here" I say as I give Chazz my deck to look through, "Elemental Heros?" Chazz said but then I abruptly say "Masked Heros, the ones better than Neos and the Neo Spacians" I explained as I sat on a spare bed that looks like someone rushed to prepare.

11:30 PM

Bad thing about my bed, it was uncomfortable but good thing, I got to see my biggest crush sleep and seeing him sleep made me sleep too no matter how uncomfortable my bed was

03:00 AM

I heard some moaning in the middle of my sleep and to my amazement it was Chazz, I woke up without letting him (who was obviously awake) know and saw him jacking off, but to what I thought until I saw him looking at pictures on his phone of...


	2. I love you too Chazz

Of...

The pictures were of me asleep?!. I was in total shock when I saw this I fell back to sleep thinking it was a dream 'It must have been a dream' I thought in sleep but I kept re playing the images of Chazz over and over and over, I felt myself getting hard thinking about it. Chazz must of saw me getting hard or he came because in less than a minute later I heard the moaning stop, I knew it was the latter option because I felt a soft kiss on my head, soft enough to make it seem like your mind is playing tricks on you.

 **07:00 AM: Saturday**

I heard an alarm go off, it wasn't mine so it must have been Chazz's alarm. "Morning" I manage to say as I wake up from a half dead half alive thing I go through in the morning "Look who is finally awake" Chazz said as I laughed a bit "It's only 7 AM Chazz" but he says nothing afterwards. As I go to stop facing the wall to get up he says "Dude don't turn around I'm changing" so I just say nothing and wait for him to turn around. "Alright turn around now" he says and I turn around to see him in his usual clothes. I get changed in front of the mirror so I could see if Chazz was trying to look, and he did, once. Then he took me to get my uniform fitted for classes on Monday so I can not get told off by Crowler.

"You need a tour of the school" Chazz said surprisingly out of character "Yeah" I reply as Chazz leads me to the nurses office, class rooms, library, Obelisk dorms, Ra dorm, Abandoned dorm, Hot springs and the volcano. "This is a massive school Chazz, thanks for showing me around" I say as we return to our dorm room "No problem" he replies as I trip on some Obelisk Blue member's foot because they stuck it out. I was expecting to hit the ground but Chazz caught me, even though I was in his year and could look after myself, I felt safe with him. "Watch where your going slacker" The Obelisk said to me but before I replied Chazz dragged me off and flipped the Obelisk off.

 **Midday: Saturday**

We headed to the cafeteria in the Slifer dorm and sat down to eat. "Who's your friend Chazz" A brunette male said to Chazz "My forced roommate Jaden" Chazz said coldly towards Jaden as I just waved, I saw a Winged Kuriboh float above Jaden's head and said "There is a kuriboh in your hair" I said to Jaden and he knew what I was on about "So you can see him too, lucky you Chazz you now have someone to shout at the Ojamas with" Jaden said snarky "Hahaha real funny Jaden" Chazz scowled at him as I finish lunch "These are some weird people" Chaos said appearing next to me "I have to live with it Chaos" I say as Chazz is shouting at Jaden, "Lets go to your room" Chaos said as we leave unnoticed by anyone and get into the dorm. I get my deck out and look through it as I see Ojama Yellow appear next to me "I knew the boss had a new friend" Yellow said and Ojamas Black and Green appear and give Yellow some form of currency "Get out of my face Ojamas or Chaos will sort you out" I tell them as I point to my most trustworthy spirit, all of a sudden they disappear and Chaos goes as well.

 **05:15 PM: Saturday**

"Nick you in there?" I hear Chazz say as he walks in the dorm room "Ya, just fine tuning my deck, and your Ojamas are very annoying" I reply "Ok, and I know they are annoying" Chazz says as he trips on the PJ bottoms he left on the floor and landed on top of me, we both blushed like mad and this is what surprised me the most...he kissed me and I blushed more. He stopped the kiss and looked at me ashamed of what he done, I decided to hug him and kiss him back, Chazz once again broke the kiss and said "I guess that is a yes" I blushed and said "Yeah" and he pulled me down into his bed and we just hugged and eventually, fell asleep in each other's arms in our uniforms still. God I love this school but I love Chazz, my new boyfriend, more.


	3. Day one of our love

**06:30 AM: Sunday**

I woke up early today and saw Chazz looking cute as he slept, I kissed him on the head so he knows I'm awake then I get up to get changed into another set of my uniform and when I'm just in my boxers I hear someone whistle and I look around and it is the one I slept with last night "Like what you see" I say picking up my clean uniform from my desk "Yes I do" he replied as he came up to me and hugged me, I hugged back and helped him out of his uniform so he can change.

Once we were changed we left early for breakfast, so Chazz can avoid Jaden and the attention from us being together, "Hurry up Nick, he will be here soon" Chazz said but then, oh no, "Who will be here" said Jaden, "Damn it" I say as I see him "What is wrong, you two dating or something" said a dark blue haired person with a black jacket like Chazz. "Zane!" Chazz said as he was happy to see his old mentor, lucky Jaden was talking to Syrus because Chazz told Zane what happened and he promised to not tell. We waited for Jaden to leave before talking to Zane to tell him how it happened.

"That's cute" Zane said after we explained how it all happened "Really Zane, really?" Chazz said punching Zane's arm, I was just looking at Chazz with my eyes full of love "Wake up Nick" Chaos said "HOLLY FUCK" Zane exclaimed "WHAT IS THAT" he said pointing at Chaos ( **Author here yes I gave Zane the ability to see Duel Spirits DEAL WITH IT** ) "You can see spirits Zane?" Both Chazz and I said "Yeah so" he replied, "Nick, hello can you see me" Chaos said "Hi Chaos, sorry I wasn't talking last night I was with Chazzy" I said "So I am now Chazzy heh, then you are Nicky" he said placing his arm around me and I blushed like crazy. "Thanks for keeping this a secret Zane" I say as I get up "No problem kids" he replied, "Hey Nick, maybe when we are ready to admit it to the school, we should wear matching black jackets" Chazz asked me "Of course" I say going into his embrace little did we know Zane took took a picture of us like this.

 **Midday: Sunday**

"Nicky where are you?" Chazz asked sarcastically as he entered the hot springs to see me relaxing there alone. "Found me" I said as he got in next to me, but as bad luck would have it just as we started kissing, Jaden walked in "Oh now I see why you waited to catch up with Zane Chazz" he said with a snarky voice, "Fuck you Jaden" I said as a duel spirit appeared next to Jaden not Neos or Winged Kuriboh but Yubel was the one who appeared. "You want to re phrase that kid" the spirit said "Keep your distance spirit" Chaos said appearing as well "Guys stop fighting or Crowler will be in here" Chazz shouted and the spirits dissipated "Jaden could you leave me and Nick alone" Chazz said but Jaden replied "Nope, I want to know the details or the whole school learns you are dating the new boy", so we had no choice and told Jaden everything, then Chaos and Yubel started arguing, once again so we had to leave because they were driving us insane. When we left the spirits disappeared and we finished the conversation "Now we duel Nick" Jaden said "Game on" I replied

 **[Turn 1: Nick 4000 Jaden 4000: Nick's turn]**

"Draw, I activate A hero lives, I pay half my life points to special summon an Elemental HERO as long as it is level 4 or lower, I special summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and since he was special summoned I activate his special ability to add Mask Change 2 to my hand, now I play E- Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Bubbleman to my hand now I summon him, now I activate Mask change to send Shadow Mist to the graveyard and summon Masked Hero Dark Law, now Shadow Mist's other ability lets me add Elemental HERO to my hand and I choose, Elemental Hero Necroshade, next I play mask charge adding Mask Change and Shadow Mist to my hand then I activate Mask Change on Bubbleman for Masked HERO Vapor now I activate polymerization and fuse my Masked HEROs to summon Contrast HERO Chaos, I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **[Turn 2: Nick 2000 Jaden 4000: Jaden's turn]**

"I draw and summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode" "Since you summoned I activate my trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Dark Law" "Grand Mole attack Dark Law and send him back to the Extra Deck" "Not so fast Jaden I activate Chaos' special ability now I negate your Mole's ability and the attack continues" "No my Mole" "My Dark Law removes all of your cards that would go to the graveyard when he is on the field" "I end my turn..."

 **[Turn 3: Nick 2000 Jaden 2900: Nick's turn]**

"I draw and skip my main phase and Chaos ends this duel CONTRAST BLAST ATTACK"

 **[Duel over winner Nick Utopa]**

"Good duel Nick" Jaden says after we finished "That is my Nick for you" Chazz says as we re unite and we kiss once again and head to our dorm and lay down

 **07:30 PM: Saturday**

"Chazzy I'm ready for bed" I say as I lay shirtless in our bed he climbs in and we cuddle as we wait for morning in our sleep... together


	4. Obelisk already?

**06:30 AM: Monday**

"Wake up sleepy head" I hear Chazz call as he is awake and changing right now, I get up and join him of course and put on my Slifer uniform (I can't wait until it is a black jacket like Chazz's) and of course we go get breakfast early, "Seems the better food here is served early Chazz" I say once I finish eating and wait for Chazz to finish too "Seems so" he says as Chaos appears next to me "You can't come to class Chaos, people will think I'm insane and talking to myself" I say as he floats next to me, "Don't be so hard on your spirit Nicky, he can join my Ojamas and Jaden's Neos in the corner" Chazz says as Chaos disappears excited to be in class. As we get up to go to class Jaden stops us and something bad happens, "An Obelisk saw the duel and what happened afterwards, now look at the newest trend on your PDAs" He said guiltily, as we look we see the Obelisk who tripped me posted the leak. "You know what, it's ok because also if he seen the duel between you two he knows Nick is skilled enough to beat Jaden Yuki in 3 turns" as Chazz said that the cafeteria once full of noise was silent because no one knew that someone other than Aster Phoenix could beat Jaden.

Chazz and I headed for the academy building when we were getting stares from the Obelisk girls but one went up to talk to us, I knew this person straight away "Hi Alexis" Chazz said as she joined us "Hey Chazz, and Nick is it?" she replied "Yeah it's Nick" I reply "So is the leak true, are you two dating?" we just nod as we make our way to Crowler's classroom. We arrived just a little early for class so there are plenty of seats, Chazz and I sit at the front because we don't want to be near the Obelisks, Alexis joined us down there, we were then joined by Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus and Bastion.

 **08:00 AM: Monday**

Crowler was the last one to enter the classroom, as he passed Chazz and I he just glared at us, we knew why, and started the lesson which was 1v1 dueling because little did I know today was a day where we can switch dorms, Chazz said "I want to stay in Slifer" to me "I'll stay with you" I reply holding his hand as he reads out the pairings "Nick will be facing me" Crowler said last, yay me I thought as we all left for the dueling fields, Chaos followed behind me because I was the first Duel.

"Duel!"

 **[Turn 1: Nick 4000 Crowler 4000: Crowler's turn]**

"Draw, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack position and set 3 cards face down and end my turn"

 **[Turn 2: Nick 4000 Crowler 4000: Nick's turn]**

"Draw, I activate A Hero Lives to special summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist so I can add Mask Change to my hand now I activate Mask Change for Masked HERO Anki activating Shadow Mist's effect for Bubbleman to the hand, I summon Bubbleman and activate Mask Change 2 discarding Necroshade and I turn Bubbleman into Masked HERO Acid, using Acid's ability your face downs are destroyed and your Ancient Gear Soldier looses 300 ATK for each one destroyed so it is on 400 ATK, now Anki attacks your monster and I activate his ability to add Form Change to my hand, my Acid has enough ATK to beat you now, Acid wipe out Crowler"

 **[Duel Over Winner Nick Utopa]**

"That is why you don't mess with me" I say as I see Chazz's duel is over with him winning, he comes to greet me as we wait to see if we have made any changes to our dorm at all, we both had results to place us in Obelisk, we waited and talked it over in our dorm "What do you think Chazzy?" I say as we think about it "It would be nice to be back in Obelisk" he said "But I don't want Jaden to be the only Slifer" he added "Well don't he like living alone" I said and Chazz nodded "So to Obelisk?" He said "Yeah, as long as we can share a room" and he giggled "Wouldn't have it any other way"

 **Midday: Monday**

Classes were over for today because of the dorm switching duels, Chazz and I were moving into our new room and I tried on my Obelisk jacket but, Chazz came up behind me and gave me a black jacket like his, and it was my size "Oh my God thank you Chazz" I said as I rugby tackled him into a hug, "So you hate it?" he said jokingly and he kissed me on the head, "Wanna get something to eat" I asked Chazz and he nodded, we left to get food and sat in the cafeteria for a while waiting for it to get late.

 **{AN: The next chapter will be Lemon hence why I am splitting Monday into two chapters}**


	5. Chillin' with the girls after fun

**06:30 PM: Monday**

We finally leave the common room, we got bored of the cafeteria, and got into our room which was much bigger than our one in Slifer. "You like the room Nicky" Chazz said as we got back to our room "It's beautiful" I say as we lay down on the bed and strip to our underwear, "Wanna try it Nick" Chazz asks me "Try what?" I ask back, he grabs my ass and I know what he wants "Oh that, yeah" I say blushing like crazy, we get into a passionate kiss, his tongue trying to get in my mouth like always, this time I let it in as his tongue explores my mouth for the first time, I moan into the kiss because his hand is still exploring my ass.

He broke the kiss and I started kissing down his chest until I reached his boxers, I slowly peeled them off and was shocked on how big he was, I started licking up and down the shaft of his member as he moaned, when I placed my mouth around the head of his cock he shoved it down in my throat and I instinctively gagged and I adjusted to his length and bobbed up and down on his cock and again, Chazz was moaning getting louder and louder because of my mouth working on his member "Nick, let me fuck you now" Chazz said suddenly as I get my mouth off of his member and shed my boxers for him, I laid down on the bed, ready to take it missionary style, "I'm ready Chazzy" I say as he pushes his cock into my ass as he kisses me to stop any screaming in pain since I was a virgin, not for much longer, Chazz let me get used to his member inside me then he started to thrust me slowly then he rapidly thrusted later on "Yes baby harder" I moaned to Chazz as he went harder and faster into my ass making me moan with pleasure. Suddenly he released his seed into my ass.

After he pulled out, I ran a bath for the both of us, Chaos appeared and looked at us then disappears, then we bath and sleep in our boxers.

 **06:00 AM: Tuesday**

"Wake up Nick" I hear Chaos say, I wake up get dressed then address Chaos "Yes Chaos" I say "Well first tell me when you are about to fuck Chazz again but to the main point, you have to summon other Masked HEROs other than the dark and water ones" Chaos said "I only have the Water and Dark ones right now Chaos" I reply "If you let me finish, I come baring a gift" Chaos said as he pointed to my desk and some cards appeared on top of it, "Welcome the Masked HEROs of Light, Wind, Fire and Earth to your deck also known as Masked HERO Koga, Masked HERO Divine Wind, Masked HERO Blast, Masked HERO Goka and Masked HERO Dian. The final Masked HEROs you need for your deck Nick" Chaos said as I place the Masked HEROs into my deck, "Nicky stop talking I want to sleep" Chazz moaned in his sleep "Wake up Chazzy, we need to be at lessons in 2 hours" I say as I throw him his uniform, he gets up and changes then he looks at me "You look good in black Nick" he said walking up to me and grabbing me from behind "You really think so baby" I ask and he nods and like usual we head for breakfast

In the cafeteria we are mingled with the males and females, we saw Alexis (Who was supportive of Chazz and I) sat with Jasmine and Mindy (Like Alexis, supportive) at a table with their breakfast, they motioned for us to join them so we sat down with them "Oh my God so cute!" Mindy exclaimed as we sat down with them "Chazz, did you give him your old jackets that are too small for you" Jasmine added on "Yeah" he said, that made me blush knowing that he wore this before. "Aww look you embarrassed Nick guys" Alexis said as she punched my arm playfully "I'm just glad Jaden isn't bugging us first thing in the morning" I said "Agreed" my boyfriend said, "You two are so alike other than your deck choices" Mindy said "Well no one is exactly the same Mindy" I said as we continued eating.

As we got up from when we were about to leave the cafeteria my new Masked HEROs fell out of my duel disk as we stood up "Oooh new cards " Chazz said "Is that why you were up early today, talking to Chaos" Chazz asked "Yeah, he wanted to give me the rest of the Masked HEROs" I answered. We walked towards the classrooms to prepare for our classes today I have fusion class and gym class, looks like Chazz and I are split up in first class but together second, on the good side I have Alexis in my classes today, so I don't feel lost today I will try stay near Alexis in lesson one.

 **08:00 AM: Tuesday**

"Nick focus" Alexis said as class started, it was fusion basics and alternatives to fusion using polymerization like me using Mask Change and Mask Change 2 for my Masked HEROs who are classed as fusion monsters because it fuses the spell which is like the mask to transform the Elemental HERO into the Masked HERO. "Who can name a card that fuses a monster with a spell" the teacher asked and Alexis raised her hand and answered the question "Mask Change fuses an Elemental HERO with the spell" she said looking at me smiling knowing it is my go to spell instead of polymerization. "You chose that one really Lex" I said when the teacher let us out of class for a break, where I saw my Chazz finally, "Hey there Nicky" he said as we went straight to hugging as we walked towards the locker rooms to change into our gym uniform so we are not caught looking at each other whilst changing.

 **10:00 AM: Tuesday**

We are at gym class with Mrs Fontaine and all it is today is Cardiovascular training so I done some work on the treadmill because I prefer running, I saw Chazz during my half way break through my running and he was playing a match of tennis instead of using the machines, he was playing with Alexis and he caught me looking at him and winked, then he lost the point. I decided to finish running and join Mindy in a game of tennis whilst we waited for class to finish, "Of course you won Mindy" I say as Fonda dismisses class. "Wanna chill Nick" Alexis said "Just you and me and a deck of cards" she added "Go ahead Nicky" Chazz said as he kissed my head. "See ya later baby" I say as I leave with Alexis.

 **04:00 PM: Tuesday {Yes I skipped Alexis and Nick playing cards, don't want Nick showing off too much with card games}**

"Hey baby I need sleep" I say as my head hits the pillows of the bed we share and I instantly fall asleep straight away, just before I lose all consciousness I feel Chazz undress me and get into bed with me, I love what he does for me and what I do for him, he hugs me and I am now in dream land.

 **{AN: Now there will only be one chapter a day because of college work now, bye guys and we will see Nick's and Chazz's adventure tomorrow}**


	6. Video Games With the Squad

**{AN: Yes I time skipped}**

 **Midday: Saturday**

"Nick, wake up its games day" I heard Jaden say as he barged into my room "Is it Saturday already?" I say waking up then this mysterious voice say _"This is an alternate dimension where you are all placed into situations, that is why you woke up later than usual Nick"_ I scratched my head and looked at the others in the room "Did y'all here that?" Jesse said, we nodded "That was a recording I made on my PDA to spook you guys and I warped the voice" Chazz laughed, we then waited for the last person to appear "Sorry I'm late boys" Alexis said arriving in surprisingly revealing clothes I looked to Jaden, Jesse, Syrus and Zane they all had nose bleeds and Atticus was alright seeing this because he was Alexis' brother of course. "What we playing first boys" She said sitting between Zane and Chazz, as I left to get changed, technically getting clothes on, Aster arrived and instantly had a nose bleed seeing Lexi. "What we playing first Chazz" Aster said as I got back and Chazz gave out controllers to 4 people Jaden, Zane, Me and Lex and we played a tag team game of tennis.

"We win" Lexi says kissing me on the cheek, I sort of back away into Chazz but I realize that it is only a friendly thing "Sorry about that Lex" I say "It's alright, it was unexpected I know" she said as we hugged ,making the guys jealous because the bisexual in a gay relationship gets the girl. "Hurry up and give us the controllers" Atticus said impatiently as we passed the controllers out, Syrus left early so there is only eight of us left for games day, the winners of that game was Atticus and Aster making the free for all fighting tournament Me, Alexis, Atticus and Aster. "Hurry up and put the game in Nicky" Chazz said as I placed the game in the console we are using. "Choose your character!" The game said, lucky this game uses duel monsters cards for the characters, we all scan in the 3 cards we chosen, Aster choosing Double Dude, Diamond Dude and Plasma Atticus chose Red eyes, Red eyes darkness dragon and red eyes darkness metal dragon, Lexi chose Cyber angel Benten Cyber angel Dakini and Cyber angel Idaten, finally I chose Masked HERO Divine Wind Masked HERO Acid and Contrast HERO Chaos. Round one Atticus won, round 2 Alexis won and round 3 I won. The next elimination match we all dropped one character and round one Atticus won and round 2 Alexis won. Overall Atticus won the tournament and we just played for fun for the rest of the day.

 **04:00 PM: Saturday**

"Jesse come over here" Alexis said after teaming and winning with Jesse, he went over to her and she kissed him, only out of friendship though. Chazz and I sat on the bed looking at each others deck to see any unseen combos in the decks, and of course we kissed a lot for us being well us. "Stop kissing and actually play" Aster said throwing a controller to us as we scan in our best monsters Contrast HERO Chaos and XYZ Dragon Cannon and we fought against the team of Aster and Jaden, a surprisingly strong team up. We eventually won by using our monster's ultimate move in conjunction.

Alexis and Jesse beat us and Atticus and Zane were the biggest threat, no one could beat their team up but we all still had fun playing, my best team up was with Jaden because of the Mask Change spell being Anki's ultimate so using it on Jaden's Neos made us able to have a stronger team up but still no match for the dream team. We finished playing the video games and played a game where each person draws a straw 7 of them have numbers on it the eighth has a crown, the one with the crown on it has to choose any amount of numbers and something to do, people with those numbers must to the thing.

First round Alexis got the crown and now I know she like seeing gay things happen because she said numbers 1 and 6 tongue kiss for 12 seconds, it was Chazz and Jaden ironically, they reluctantly tongued for 12 seconds then broke the kiss instantly, next person to draw the crown "Numbers 1, 3 and 7 swap clothes" and I was laughing because it was Alexis, Aster and Atticus ,the A team, and this is how it worked Alexis gave her clothes to Aster, Aster's to Atticus and Atticus to Alexis "Underwear too?" Aster asked and just to annoy him "Just because you brought it up yes" I said and he scowled at me, I must say, Atticus and Aster have nothing to be ashamed of down below, Alexis and Atticus looked good in their clothes whilst Aster had to borrow one of my shirts to not reveal too much. Our third crown was Aster and he done the same as me but the people trading are Me, Chazz and Zane ,the black jackets, and I had Zane's on Chazz had mine on and Zane had Chazz's on and we looked virtually the same except my Jacket was small on Chazz but my shirt was his size because I wear large shirts. We decided to have one more round and the crown was Jesse and he said "Numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 are to do a 7 way kiss for 30 seconds then those who swapped clothes swap back" he says as we all get into the kiss for 30 seconds then we all swapped back

 **05:00 PM: Saturday**

"Well that was something" Jaden said once we were all changed back as Aster and Jesse had to leave so that left the 6 of us Duel Academy students were left to be together "So why don't we just stay the night" Atticus said as Chazz and I finally got to kiss after waiting for what seemed to like forever "Well Chazzy?" I said "Sure, you can stay here you will just have to sleep in your current clothes" he told everyone and they just nodded as we played video games and card games for the rest of the night and the 5 males ended up in their boxers because Alexis kept winning strip poker, I didn't mind seeing Chazz but I was overwhelmed by all the almost naked males in my bedroom, "Come here Nicky" Chazz said as I slipped under arms and laid down on our bed above the covers and everyone just socialized "Chazz, Nick don't keep everyone up like Monday" Crowler called through our door "We'll make sure they don't fuck Crowler" Atticus and Zane shouted back, "Anyone down for a duel"I asked, everyone backed away because of my frequent win streak, even Jaden backed off.

 **08:00 PM Saturday**

Everyone was asleep other than me, I was outside walking ,fully clothed of course, and Chaos appeared "What's wrong" Chaos said as we walked around "I can't do this anymore, I can't feel like myself without the rest of my deck, I need my 2 other Contrast HEROs" **{Yes fanmade** **cards deal with it same effect as Chaos for the elements Fire and Water (One monster) and Earth and Wind (The other)}** I tell him as he disappears and comes back with the needed cards "Conrast HERO Sandstorm and Contrast HERO Scald" he says giving them to me as I head back in and slip them back into my extra deck and Chazz sees me "Those the cards you told me about" and I nod "Same fusion requirements as Chaos, two Masked HEROs" I say and slip into bed and sleep in Chazz's arms once again.


	7. I'm Sick Chazz

**06:00 AM: Sunday**

"Wake up you five" Atticus said as he was up early, as we all woke up, the boys scowled at me for having clothes on "I wasn't going to walk around outside in my boxers" I say as they understood, Jaden got dressed and had to sneak to his bedroom because Syrus would be mad at him for not being there. "Chazzy, get dressed" I say as I find out he slept 100% naked, I was blushing as I saw him, just after I said that I thrown him a pair of boxers, they landed on his face, he placed them on as the others got dressed to leave the dorms, "Bye you two" Alexis, Atticus and Zane said as they left leaving Chazz and I alone.

"Hold me Chazz" I said as I sat in front of him and he placed his arms around me, his chest still bare, "What's wrong baby" he said as I was shaking, he pulled me into bed and put the cover over me, "I feel sick" I say as I almost throw up, "Let me get the nurse" he says about to leave in his boxers, I cough and he remembers to put on clothes.

 **06:45 AM: Sunday**

"What did you do last night Nick, after everyone ate" Fonda asked as she took my temperature "I was hit by spit balls and one landed down my throat" I told her "Then someone done it again on my way back" I added on as she took notes down, "Chazz you will need to look after Nick and make sure he takes these meds" she says passing a pill bottle to Chazz and packing up "Take those pills 3 times a day after each meal" she said "Ok Miss Fontaine" I said as she left the room, Chazz just looked at me and his expression said what do you want for breakfast "Toast" I replied as he left me alone to get our breakfast

"Get well soon Nick" Chaos said appearing next to the bed "The other HEROs in your deck say so too" he added as Chazz came back with a tray of food and drink for the two of us, I got out of bed and joined him at the table and looked into his grey eyes "Eat up Nicky" he told me as he gave me my plate of toast, bacon and eggs with a glass of OJ as well so I can take my pill, I almost threw up straight away. Chazz put me back to bed and re-angled the TV to face the bed because we were going to play video games and watch movies all day in bed

 **04:00 PM: Sunday**

I heard a knocking on our door and Chazz was asleep so I answered it "You should have just said come in" Atticus said as he came in to the room because the nurse asked him to check on me "I think that is rude to do to the guests" I told him as I sat down at the table to talk to him, "So have you taken your pills" Atticus asked "Yeah" I replied as we cleaned up, well as he cleaned up, "Who's there?" Chazz said waking up abruptly, Atticus waved and I was... running to the bathroom to throw up, and there was a lot coming out of my mouth I even saw the bacon from breakfast in it. "You alright?" the other 2 said walking into the bathroom to see my face in the toilet and I was getting pat on the back by them both as more throw up became more and more "I..think I-I'm f-finished" I say as I back away from the toilet and head back to bed and lay down "Chazz, I don't think we should share a bed until I'm better" he nods and sits on the soft chair and Atticus takes my temperature as he was asked to do and left to go back to Fonda

"I'm sorry Chazz, I didn't want this to happen tonight" I said almost in tears as Atticus came back and gave us dinner and left again "It's ok baby" he says placing my dinner on a tray then on my lap as I sat up and ate the roast lamb, again almost throwing up as I took the tablet and Chazz had a bucket ready, "Chazz... I want you to hold me but you might get ill" I said but he held me anyway "I don't care, you need me" he said getting in behind me and resting my head on his chest and he stroked my head like it was a dog "I love you Nicky" he said as I looked up at him cutely and go to reach up to his face.

Chazz pushes my hand down and puts a movie on instead, it was a comedy, and we just laid down and watched it together, Chazz sits up and changes the movie "Put on the Battle City highlights" I tell Chazz, it is my favorite tournament that has happened so far. He put it on and came back into bed and pressed play on the remote and we snuggled and watched, we learnt more about what duels Yugi, Joey, Marik, Mai and Kaiba have done to qualify for the finals and we witnessed the Egyptian God cards being played and how Kaiba altered his future by fighting Ishizu.

 **07:30 PM: Sunday**

Another knock came to the door "Come in" Chazz shouted and in came Alexis wearing a nurse outfit and holding a thermometer "Your taking this seriously" Chazz said jokingly as he took the thermometer as he took my temperature "That is much better right now" Chazz said handing it back to Alexis "Get well soon" she said as she left and Chazz and I alone, soon after putting on another movie, I fell asleep in Chazz's arms.

 **{AN: There will be a duel next chapter and it will actually be a challenge for Nick, there is a story ARC starting and the main characters are Zane Nick and Chazz}**


	8. Mirror ARC begins Yugi Kaiba & Joey join

**08:00 AM: Monday**

"Hello class, we will be having a special teacher doing a special class today" Crowler said at the beginning of the class as he led us to the docks "Also this is a field trip, make sure your you stay in your groups of 2 - 4" he said as we all boarded the boat headed to Domino City

 **Midday: Monday**

We finally docked at domino and Crowler lead us to the hotel we would be staying at "Now class you have one hour until we all meet by the Domino City school ok" Crowler said as we all split up, in my group there was me, Chazz and Zane, we went around to see the game shop Yugi's grandpa owned "Lets go in" Zane said as we went inside "Welcome to the best game shop in Domino" the person behind the desk said, as I saw their face I fan-girled inside myself because it was "I'm Joey Wheeler, 4th place in Battle City" Joey said as I walked up to him with a notebook that had other famous duelists autographs in it "Do you think you could sign this Joey" I ask nervously as Chazz chuckles and Joey signs it, I then have a look around the store and I picked out a couple packs which contain the cards for Masked HERO decks and I paid for them, "You know the rarest cards in that set is Contrast HEROs Chaos, Sandstorm and Scald kid" Joey said as I opened the packs "Yeah and it is a big set as well" Solomon Muto said coming downstairs from his house "Yeah but look here" I said showing the three contrast HEROs to the two of them and I opened the two packs I brought "Oh my God" I said as I packed a second Contrast HERO Chaos "Must be my lucky day" I say "I met Joey and packed a second Chaos" I added looking around

"OH MY GAWD" I heard Zane exclaim from outside the shop as I rushed to him and Chazz, Joey also ran out, "N-no way it's you" I say as I see the King of Games himself at the shop "Hey Yuge" Joey said as I got out the notebook, I didn't need to say anything and he signed it "Duel Academy uniforms" Yugi said "You must be here to help test drive Kaiba's mirror duel tech" he added, we nodded "Yugi and I are going as well" Joey said as he took off the apron from working at the shop "Goodbye boys" Solomon said as we went to Kaiba land.

 **01:00 PM: Monday**

Chazz and I were joint at the hip as we arrived at Kaiba land, last, with Joey, Yugi and Zane, all the girls fainted as they saw them well except Alexis who just winked and Jaden went up to us "Thanks for the winged Kuriboh" Jaden said as he shook Yugi's hand "Nick have you shown him your duel spirit" Jaden asked eagerly I shook my head and Chaos appeared next to me, "That is one rare spirit" Yugi said as he greeted Chaos. "Nick Utopa to the mirror simulator" Kaiba's voice came out of a megaphone, I went to the mirror simulator and I saw Kaiba "Give the notebook now, I'll sign it" Kaiba said, he must have seen me holding it through CCTV, I gave him the book and then followed his instructions, I ended up in an arena and all the students were sat in the spectators area then the mirror duelist of me Kaiba made appeared and then everyone shouted "DUEL!"

 **[Turn 1: Nick 4000 Mirror N 4000: Nick's move]**

"Draw, I activate E-Emergency Call to add Elemental HERO Clayman to my hand then I summon him in Defense mode, now I activate Mask Change 2 discarding Necroshade to summon Masked HERO Dian, I set 2 cards face down, end turn"

 **[Turn 2: Nick 4000 Mirror N 4000: Mirror N's move]**

"Draw, I activate A Hero Lives and special summon Clayman by halving my life points, now I activate Mask Change and summon Masked HERO Dian, now I summon Avian in defense mode, I end my turn"

 **[Turn 3: Nick 4000 Mirror N 4000: Nick's move]**

"Draw, I summon Bubbleman and activate Mask Change to play Masked HERO Acid, now I attack Avian with Dian" "No my Avian!" "Dian's effect activates special summoning Shadow Mist using his effect to add Mask Change to my hand, now since it is a quick play spell I activate it now turning Shadow Mist into Masked HERO Anki, Now I activate my face down Super Polymerization" everyone gasped at this card being played "I fuse Your Dian with my Dian to fusion summon Contrast HERO Sandstorm, now Anki and Sandstorm attack you directly for the win"

 **[Duel Over Winner Nick Utopa]**

"Nick well done but now I have your duel data" the mirror said "I didn't program that" Kaiba said "GET OUT OF THERE" he shouted as Mirror Nick multiplied and tried to abduct me, I ran for my life and got out of Kaiba Land where I found Chazz, Zane, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey panting "Where is everyone else" I asked "Their decks are being copied as they leave" Kaiba said "Someone hacked in" Mokuba said running to Seto "I managed to get the Duel Academy students out and stop their decks being copied, bad thing your decks can't be deleted" he finished "World saving duel monsters?" Joey asked the Kaibas and they nodded "We will need you three, you know your deck's weaknesses, this means you get to work with us" Yugi said as we went back to the game store, "Rest up Nick" Yugi said as we went into his house

 **{Welcome to the mirror duelist ARC and now the only characters for now are Nick, Chazz, Zane, Yugi, Solomon, Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba. Also there will be lemon chapters every Tuesday real time not fanfic time}**


	9. Atticus, Atem, Marik Part 1

**05:00 PM: Monday**

"I'm awake!" I shout as everyone looks at me "Ok, your up" Chazz said putting his arms around me as I sat up on Yugi's sofa "Turns out someone else's deck was permanently copied guys" Mokuba said as he entered the room "Who else had their deck copied" Zane asked "Atticus Rhodes" Mokuba said as he contacted him "I'm on my way" Atticus said over the phone. "Yugi, I thought you were upstairs and since when were you a ghost" Solomon said as Yugi went downstairs, to see "Long time no see" Atem said as a ghost with the millennium puzzle around his neck "Atem!" Yugi shouted as he went to hug him, instead they merged souls once again, the puzzle around Atem's body. "I'm here guys, OMG IT IS THE KING OF GAMES" Atticus said as he entered the shop Atem waved at him when Atticus arrived our ace monsters glowed, Blue-eyes white dragon, Red-eyes B. Dragon, XYX Dragon Cannon, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Cyber-end Dragon, Dark magician, Contrast HERO Chaos and Lava Golem because "MARIK'S DECK HAS BEEN COPIED!" Kaiba shouted running in to the room.

"Hello everyone, did one of your cards just glow" Marik said walking in "I see Atem found his way to you without us" he laughed as Ishizu walked in behind him, been a while since anyone has heard from the Ishtar family, "So why was I scanned as I came into domino?" Marrik asked, Mokuba explained then suddenly a mirror appeared behind us all "Mirrors cause you to see yourself" A voice said as Mirror Mariks and Mirror Kaibas came out of it with no duel disks but with chains, and they put them around Ishizu "So you don't leave our little playhouse, we are taking her as leverage, also Yugi Muto's soul as punishment for the white light choosing you. All of a sudden like how Atem showed up, Yugi was taken out of the body and taken with Ishizu

 **07:00 PM: Monday**

Chazz and I are hugging as Mokuba is examining the cards we had glowed, "that's weird each one reflects a different colour of light..."

 **{Sorry for the short episode, I have a lot of work to do right now, next one will be longer}**


	10. Atticus, Atem, Marik Part 2

**06:30 AM: Tuesday**

"Wake up kids" Solomon called into Yugi's room where Atticus, Zane, Marik, Atem, Chazz and me were asleep "The Kaiba boys are here to see you" he said as we all went downstairs "Did you really sleep in the same room, you know your room is small Yug- I mean Atem" Seto said as we all met with them "Here are your cards, seemed they gained a new powered up form" Mokuba said as he gave each of us our ace monsters plus another 2 cards extra for me I got Contrast HERO Chaos, a spell called Refracting Light Red Spectrum and Refracted Contrast HERO Chaos Red which is a powered up form of my Chaos "Mokuba how did you get those cards?" Marik asked "By analyzing the cards they split into three" He explained.

For some reason my duel disk was activated and Chaos landed on it, there was a flash of light and Chaos appeared not as a spirit but physical form "Chaos?" everyone said "Seems I can be summoned by having the power of light in me" he said then he disappeared because I took the card off the duel disk "What, small place?" I said as I placed the 3 cards in my deck and extra deck. "Nicky, hug me" Chazz said coming up to me and I grab Chazz and pull him into a hug "What is going on here" everyone but Atticus and Zane said "Have a problem with 2 guys dating?" Chazz asked and they shook their head and continued what we were doing "What colours you guys have" Atticus had Yellow, I have Red, Marik had Orange, Joey had Green, Chazz had Blue, Kaiba had Indigo, Zane had Violet and Atem had White.

 **Midday: Tuesday**

"Come on what do we do with Refracting Light cards Mokuba" Joey asks impatiently after all of us edited our decks to suit our new monster, "I saw it when analyzing, you have to beat a mirror version of you and win using your Refracted Monster your data will be destroyed" Mokuba explained, I'm now in Chazz's arms and we are looking in each other's eyes, then I got a call, from Jaden and I pick up.

 **N:** "You've reached Nick Utopa, who is this"  
 **J:** "Nick it is me, Nick where are you Zane, Chazz and Atticus, Crowler needs to know where you are"  
 **N:** "Kinda busy working on the mirror incident with those people and the Kaiba brothers" **  
C:** "You better not tarnish the name of Obelisk Blue whilst doing this"  
 **Z:** "This is now Zane, we won't doctor now bye"

Zane said as he hung up and handed my phone back to me, Atticus sighs because his Refracted Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Yellow would make him need to cut Red-eyes Darkness Dragon to make the deck work, until Kaiba told him that he could cut one Red-eyes b. chick since he ran 2 even though he only needed 1 so his deck was balanced. "Come here Nicky" Chazz said as I went to him, and he kissed me since I'm not used to it yet I was as red as a tomato or my ass after Chazz fucked it, I just laid in his arms as everyone was finishing their decks

 **03:00 PM: Tuesday**

"Nick, have you ever lost a duel?" Chazz asked and I replied "Not many but I have lost one, I lost against my brother, the techy of the family, his name is Alister Utopa and he uses a evil hero deck" I kissed his cheek and rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand "I love you Nicky" Chazz said as we cuddled in our makeshift bed for when we are asleep, everyone else was downstairs practicing and they didn't want to face me, I decided to sleep early today and Chazz joined me later on.


	11. Plan Time Part 1

**{Update- Lemon chapters are now on Mondays and I don't update Saturdays and Sundays anymore}**

 **06:30 AM: Wednesday**

"Morning baby" Chazz said waking me up, "We are moving to one of the many houses the Kaibas own, get ready" he says as I get dressed into my uniform the same uniform I've been wearing since I came to domino, "Can we go clothes shopping first baby" I say as a limo pulled up to pick us up "Where to first" the driver said "Clothes shop" we said in unison as we started to drive away from the game store, 5 minutes later we pulled up to the best clothing shop in domino, "Kaiba has given you a debit card to buyat stuff" the driver said giving us the card "Lets go babe" Chazz said as we left the car and went into the clothes shop, automatically split up to look around, I picked out a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a gray Jacket, Chazz picked out the stuff he wears for his uniform including the jacket. We both got three of each article of clothing that we brought, heading to the checkout I saw some really nice hats, I brought three of them one with the outline of Dark Magician on, One with Blue-eyes' outline on and the last one having Red-eyes' outline, the outlines were all white with the hats being black

"You look different, I like it" Chazz said as soon as we left the store in our new clothes "This is my look baby" I said climbing back into the car and Chazz followed closely, the driver headed towards the house we are staying in whilst we are in Domino.

 **07:45 AM: Wednesday**

We arrive at the house and the driver leaves us to explore the house "Come here you" I say as we reach the bedroom and I sit on the bed "Seeing you wearing what you usually wear is making me feel hot" Chazz said as he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, "I can guess what you want" I say stripping down for him, he strips down to as I get down on my knees in front of Chazz and I suck his long hard member "No anal today Nicky" Chazz said "Don't want to ruin your perfect little ass" he added on, I took his member deeper in my throat but not too far as to make me gag "Nick if you keep up like this you will get a surprise" he said as I picked up the pace, I held his balls in my hand and felt them tighten as he shot his seed into my mouth, I choked on it but swallowed it all and licked all excess off of my lips, "I needed that Nicky" Chazz said as he gave me a naked bear hug "Can I get dressed baby" I asked him, he nodded and I got dressed sexily for him and thrown him his uniform.

 **10:00 AM: Wednesday**

We are outside with our faces shadowed out so mirrors can't see our faces and we had to go to Kaiba corp to work on our plan of attack, "We are here finally" we say as we arrive at Kaiba corp, "Show the cards" Mokuba said as I shown the new Chaos and Chazz shown the new XYZ dragon cannon

 **{TBC}**


	12. Hiatus

I am placing this fanfic on Hiatus, it will be back on Wednesday 1st March 2017, I have exams currently that is why there has been no chapters recently, sorry for any inconvenience


	13. End Of Mirror (I'M BACK YAY)

**{YAY I'M BACK, sorry that I am over a month later than I said, I've been so preoccupied with school, I finally have a break from my exams so yay me I guess}**

 **07:00 AM Wednesday**

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Chazz shouted as he stood fully clothed looking over me, I pouted and got out of bed and got into my clothes "Not so loud next time baby" I said as I picked up my deck and newly made custom duel disk courtesy of Kaiba Corp, it looked like a duel disk used by the orichalcos users but a crimson and purple instead, also a lot has changed in the past week, the only mirror clone left is my one and it turns out he learnt to adapt to an old deck of mine, melodious, this is because I registered for a Kaiba Corp tournament with that deck "So why did you play that fairy deck, fairies are gay" Chazz said "Well you must be a fairy because your gay for me" I said kissing him on the cheek and he had a face of defeat.

I then went off to get dressed before going out to finally beat the foe keeping us in the city. "Good luck" Everyone shouted as I approached Mirror Me "Prepare to lose" We both said "DUEL"

 **[Turn 1: Nick 4000 Mirror N 4000: Nick's turn]**

"Draw, I play a hero lives halving my life points to special summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist now adding Mask Change to my hand and activate it for masked HERO Dark Law, also adding Neos Alius to the hand and normal summon him and play a second mask change and summon Masked HERO Koga, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn"

 **[Turn 2: Nick 2000 Mirror N 4000: Mirror N's turn]**

"Draw, I summon Aria the melodious Diva now I activate transmodify to modify her into my Elegy the melodious Diva, wait why is Aria banished"  
Nick: "Dark Law banishes all cards that would be sent to your graveyard"  
Mirror: "No that ruins my strategies, fine turn end"

 **[Turn 3: Nick 2000 Mirror N 4000: Nick's turn]**

"Draw, now I play mask charge adding Mask Change and Shadow Mist to my hand, I summon Shadow Mist and play Mask Change and play Masked HERO Anki now activate my face down polymerization and fuse Koga with Anki for for Contrast HERO Chaos now I activate Refracting Light Red Spectrum on Chaos and summon Refracted Contrast HERO Chaos Red, now I activate his ability to special summon the fusion materials for Chaos and now I banish Chaos to gain his abilities, first off Koga attack and destroy Elegy to reduce him to 3700 LP now, Dark Law attack and reduce him to 1300 LP now Refracted Contrast HERO Chaos Red destroy him with Red contrast sword strike"

 **[Winner Nick]**

I looked on to the Mirror version of myself as he dissipated "Fairies stand no chance against my HEROes" I say walking back to everybody, then behind me the deck he had exploded and I didn't look at it "Cool guys don't look at explosions" Chazz sung as I ran back into his arms as like everyone else's light cards they dissipated and Chaos could no longer return to this world. "Can we go back to DA" Atticus said as Zane Chazz and I finally said "YES" so we all went back to where we were staying for the time we were in domino city and retrieved our belongings and got ready to return to our normal life, working hard at school and not getting noticed for it because all the teachers there are bitches, well except Miss Fontaine.


	14. Update

As of course you know I wasn't updating, after my latest update of my Yugioh GX fanfic my final exams have started, for both fanfics I can update them once this week and they should from then on be updated with Yugioh GX every Wednesday and Huntik every Thursday, This will happen until I have more free time then I will alternate my update schedule for Yugioh one day then Huntik the next


End file.
